


A Fumbled Kiss

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Still enchanted Vivian, Elena shutting her up through kissing her. Breaking the spell. I don't mind some higher rating after that ;)</p><p>Vivian laughed a lot and she had wicked sense of humor.</p><p>Elena found herself enjoying it quite a bit.</p><p>Plus, they were in the "Arthur rejected me because he was too afraid to tell his father he was in love with a servant" club. They were working on a shorter name. So far there was three of them, but Mithian seemed pretty busy running a kingdom and all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fumbled Kiss

Vivian was actually pretty nice to talk to when no one was making assumptions about her intelligence or her intentions.

She laughed a lot and she had wicked sense of humor.

Elena found herself enjoying it quite a bit.

Plus, they were in the  _Arthur rejected me because he was too afraid to tell his father he was in love with a servant_  club. They were working on a shorter name. So far there was three of them, but Mithian seemed pretty busy running a kingdom and all that.

Vivian didn’t like horses until Elena taught her, but she was still learning.

Which was how they ended up standing beside the stables, squabbling over who was getting what horse.

“I want the blond one. She matches my hair.” Vivian winked, grinning wide. “And she’s got a lot of spunk.”

“Yeah, all that sparkling personality will get you thrown off, Viv.” Elena laughed.

“Who, me or the horse?” Vivian climbed on top of it anyway. She winked at Elena from atop it.

“Obviously you two are a match then. You can fight about who’s going to stubbornly do what they want against orders.” Elena laughed and picked her own horse. That had to have been how she missed the cloud coming over Vivian’s face.

It didn’t hit all the time. It had started to fade since she and Elena had begun to hang out more, receding to more a slight annoyance than a true burden, but the love potion had never really gone away.

In a way, Elena was for sorrier for Vivian’s circumstances that she ever would be her own.

When she was herself, Vivian hated the men who’d poisoned her. It had taken her a year to stop blaming Arthur, and even now she could hardly say his name. She’d vowed to find them only to find they’d been killed before she could reach them.

But in moments like now, when the love potion kicked in, Vivian disappeared, and so did all her anger.

In its place was only sorrow.

Elena turned around from setting up her saddle to find Vivian’s tears dripping from her chin.

“Oh no. Oh no, Viv. It’s ok, it’s not real.”

“He’s left me, Elena. He’s left me and he’s married that woman. He’s in love with her.” Vivian’s shoulders shook, her lips trembling. “Why couldn’t he have been happy with me? Why couldn’t we have worked? It hurts so much, Elena.”

Elena felt a stab of pain in her own chest at the brokenness in Vivian’s voice. The woman’s hands were shaking with the reigns when Elena pulled them to her. “Hey, Viv, sweetie, you’re happy too. You’re happy without him. You’re happy with me.”

Her heart beat fast, watching and hoping and waiting for there to be a sign of change. Vivian only shook harder. Elena couldn’t take it. Not any more, not for the woman she’d come to know.

To love.

“Elena, it hurts. I’m always so far away, so—”

Elena pulled Vivian into a kiss. It was awkward and sloppy, too much space between them with Vivian sitting on the horse, but it was the best Elena could do.

She couldn’t handle that pain in Vivian’s voice any more.

She expected Vivian to push her away. To cry and break down further about how Elena didn’t understand her heart ache. To scream at her. To do anything, but kiss her back.

Instead, Vivian melted into her arms, a tricky feat since she had to slide off a horse to do so.

They ended up in the hay, elbows and knees everywhere.

Elena didn’t care. She’d wanted this for months.

She ran her hands through Vivian’s hair, pulling pins and twists down until she could feel silken blond hair against her skin. She flipped them over, cushioning Vivian with her arms and kissing her way down Vivian’s dainty jaw and slender neck.

She nipped at her collarbone, pushing all the love she could into it.

She didn’t mind the dress. She’d always been a strong woman, and Viv had always liked thin dresses, and the two added up and equaled out to a ripped bodice. Elena took a second to sit up, to look at Vivian, breasts exposed, breathing heavy.

“Do you want this?” Elena whispered it, afraid of the rejection she’d felt before.

“Elena, if you stop again, I’m going to have to bite you.”

“Point taken.”

She gave Vivian the worship she’d waited for.

She nudged Vivian’s breasts apart with her nose, kissing at the frantic beat of her heart. She licked rosy nipples, sucking them into her mouth and running her tongue over them. Vivian moaned and held her there with one hand in her hair, the other gripping Elena’s arm.

It had been a long time since Viv had felt any pleasure at another’s touch, and Elena sighed into her mouth when she kissed her again.

She searched in the long expanse of dress, pulling it up over Vivian’s hips until she found the right spot to press her finger to feel Viv moan into her mouth.

She grinned.

“True loves kiss indeed.”


End file.
